ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise of Boombringer + The Loud House: Ace and Flames
The Rise of Boombringer + The Loud House: Ace & Flames is an 2018 Animated Action Crossover Movie Distributed By Paramount Pictures in North America And Universal Pictures In Other Countries. And Produced by Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment, Nickelodeon Movies, Legendary Pictures, Paramount Animation and Source Filmmaker Despite Being a Crossover Movie, This is Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment's Most Ground-Breaking Crossover Movies Of The Company When Chris Savino (Creator of The Loud House) Agreed The Idea In Late 2016 The Trailer Was Shown in NYCC 2017 In Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment's Panel and Received Insanely Positive Reactions From Fans and Hyped The Internet In Twitter, Youtube and Facebook On February 28th, The Welcome To The Wayne Animated Short Has Been Announced for The Theatrical Release of Ace & Flames. This Short Tells The Story of Ansi Molina Who Has Been Challenged By a Mysterious Person of The Wayne for A Treasure Hunt Competition, and Olly and Saraline Timbers Joins The Treasure Hunt To Help Ansi To Win the Hunt. After Infitiny War's Release Date Pushed Back To April 27th, Aces and Flames Will Now Premiere on May 2nd. and To Avoid Competition With Venom Characters Alex Ortega as Boombringer and Giganknight/Himself Collin Dean as Ace Savvy/Lincoln Loud Caleel Harris as One Eye Jack/Clyde McBride Catherine Taber as The High Card/Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as The Eleven of Hearts/Leni Loud Nika Futterman as The Night Club/Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli as The Joker/Luan Loud Jessica DiCicco as The Strong Suit/Lynn Loud and The Eight of Spades/Lucy Loud Grey DeLisle-Griffin as The Royal Flush/Lana Loud, The Queen of Diamonds/Lola Loud and The Deuce/Lily Loud Lara Jill Miller as The Card Counter/Lisa Loud Soundtrack Movie Soundtrack DMX - Where Da Hood At? Disturbed - Liberate Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son AC/DC - War Machine Major Lazer Feat. Mr. Lex and Santigold - Hold the Line Suni Clay - My Hood KRS-One -Sound of da Police The Who - Eminence Front GTA feat. Vince Staples - Little Bit of This Asian Dub Foundation - Strong Culture Elbow - Grounds For Divorce Disturbed - The Sound Of Silence Jay And the Americans - Come a Little Bit Closer Bassnectar Feat. Rye Rye & Zion l - TKO Kevin Gates - Know Better (Ending Credits) Trailer/TV Spot Soundtrack Panic! at the Disco - Bohemian Rhapsody (NYCC and 1st Trailer) Similar to Suicide Squad Official Trailer The Tokens - The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh Trailer) Similar to Borderlands 2 Wimoweh Trailer The Sweet - Fox on the Run (2nd Trailer) Similar to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 Teaser Trailer Yogi & Skrillex Feat. Pusha T Moody Good & Trollphace - Burial (Save The City Trailer) The Prodigy - The Day is My Enemy (Rival Trailer) Ohana Bam - Rebels (Super Bowl LII Extended TV Spot) Imagine Dragons - I'm So Sorry (KCA 2018 Preview) Travis Scott - Antidote (Bad Royale Remix) (Don't Mess with Us Trailer) Kendrick Lamar - HUMBLE. (Skrillex Remix) (It's Showtime Trailer) Major Lazer Feat. Machel Montano and Konshens - Front of the Line (Henry Fong Remix) (Our Line Trailer) Character Introduction/Trailer Songs Ace Savvy (Boys Noize - Overthrow) One Eyed Jack (The Sugarhill Gang - Rapper's Delight) The High Card (Bad Meets Evil - Fast Lane) The Eleven of Hearts (Gorillaz - DARE) The Night Club (Lamb of God - Black Label) The Joker (Rick James - Super Freak) The Strong Suit (DMX - X Gon' Give it to Ya) The Eight of Spades (Rob Zombie - Dragula) The Royal Flush (Kool & The Gang - Jungle Boogie) The Queen of Diamonds (Katy Parry Feat. Juicy J - Dark Horse) The Card Counter (Michael Jackson - Remember the Time) The Deuce (Major Lazer Feat. Bugle & Arama - Playground) Rating and Reasons The Rise of Boombringer + The Loud House: Ace & Flames is Rated PG-13 For Intense Sequences of Comic/Fantasy Action Violence and Mayhem, Brief Rude Humor, and Language (Intense Sequences of Comic/Fantasy Action Violence) Boombringer And Giganknight Fights The Robbers At The Beginning A Brutal Combat of Boombringer and Giganknight Against The Full House Gang In An Abandoned Warehouse A Frenetic Chase Through The City Between Duo (Boombringer and Giganknight) And Duo (Ace Savvy And One Eyed Jack) Boombringer Doesn't Believe Ace Savvy's Proof of An New Evil and So The Fight Begins Boombringer And Ace Savvy Fights the Thugs To Rescue Giganknight, One Eyed Jack and The Girls (Mayhem) Boombringer and Giganknight Hold Their Hands, And The Warehouse Is Completely Destroyed By The Magma Blast During The Chase Sequence, Boombringer Uses His Axes To Drop The Big Rig's Cargos, Throwing Vehicles And Slicing Bulidings To The Duo (Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack) (Brief Rude Humor) Giganknight Insulting The Full House Gang Boombringer And The Full House Gang Wants To Save the City But Giganknight Wants To Have Free Food Friday In The City, Then Boombringer Needs Giganknight To Change The Vote (Language) 46 Uses of Friggin, 37 Uses of Damn, 32 Uses of Jesus, 23 Uses of Ass (Either Smartass or Dumbass) 19 Uses of Sh*t, 12 Uses of Son of a B*tch, 9 Uses of Douchebag, and Uses of Mild Profanity Like Dirtbag Logo Variations Paramount Pictures - the Background is Diferent Than The Original, Stars Are Replaced As Aces, The Letters Are on Fire and The BGM Has Hybrid Sounds Like In The Transformers Films Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment - Axes Swings All Over On and Off Screen, A Closer Look At the Axe Shows The Logo in Slow Motion Nickelodeon Movies - After The Axes Goes Off Screen, The Cards Goes Fast and Spining Fast, And The Logo is Showned In The Card Legendary Pictures - The Cards Are Off Screen And The Logo Shows Up, But A Little Bit Faster References * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - During The Song (Come a Little Bit Closer), Boombringer And Ace Savvy Does The Same Scene (Which is The Yondu Arrow Killing Scene) By Fighting The Thugs Plot, Trivia And More Coming Soon Category:Unfinished pages Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Crossover films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:The Loud House Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Source Filmmaker Category:Paramount Animation films